<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy and his Jewel by Kasta_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432477">Draco Malfoy and his Jewel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce'>Kasta_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Gossip, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Harry Potter, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective George Weasley, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin Common Room, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Draco Malfoy met the girl of his dreams and lost her to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Millicent Bulstrode/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: New School year, Same First Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a Draco Malfoy fanfic for the fandom.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy the story.<br/>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the first day of school this year. Draco Malfoy has always had his eyes on the one who wore moon flowers in her braided ponytail.  Since then he hasn't been able to take his mind off of Jade Saint-Knight, the girl who would someday be his. </p><p>Along with the fact that he and Jade will be sharing five classes together. He's always admired how she has carried herself with grace unlike everyone else who's always throwing themselves at his feet in Slytherin house. </p><p>Like Malfoy, Jade Saint-Knight is an only child as well as a pureblood. Her family happens to be well respected in both the wizarding and muggle worlds as healers/doctors.  Jade is kind-hearted, strong-willed and quite clever. Yet she's had a crush on Draco since their second year at Hogwarts.  However, it's their fourth year there which means the triwizard tournament and the yule ball are being held at Hogwarts this year. </p><p>Ever since last year's game of truth or dare. Everyone in the Slytherin common room found out that Blaise Zabini wasn't dating Pansy Parkinson anymore. Those two broke up a few days before the third year was over. </p><p>Jade is in the choir and she's on the house team as one of the beaters in quidditch for Slytherin house. Jade has her mother's family affinity as a spell singer.  Draco grows to like her more little by little even though he would argue with her sometimes. But Jade doesn't like how Draco tends to show off sometimes at school unless it's necessary.  She hopes that he'll change his actions for the better one day.</p><p>"Yet that's what happens when he has two so-called friends named Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like lost little puppies." says Millicent as she and Jade are walking to their next class defense against the dark arts. Honestly, Millie hopes that she'll get to sit with Seamus in class though. Millicent has been keeping a huge secret under her hat for a while.  </p><p>However, Crabbe and Goyle had a free period so they were over by the great hall like usual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversation in the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On one particular afternoon Draco wanted to be alone for a while so he went to the astronomy tower. Once there he sees a flower pot with a lotus sitting on the window sill of the astronomy tower. A few hours later, Jade walks upstairs to check on her plant when she spies Draco standing there lost in thought. </p><p>"Looks like Draco and I have the same hiding spot for whenever we don't want to be bothered or need a quiet place to think." She says more so to herself while keeping her mind from going left field. </p><p>So she begins walking slowly as she softly calls out to Draco alerting him of her presence. He responds politely as his eyes lock with hers for a moment or two. Jade asks him if he's alright as they talk for hours about anything. </p><p>They're very well aware of the fact that the yule ball is approaching so that's when she takes a deep breath and asks, "Draco….I was wondering...would you like to go to the ball together?" After a few minutes, he smiles then says, "Yes, Jade I'd be honored." After talking a bit more they head back to Slytherin house together. </p><p>Draco is in the boys dormitory smiling like a kid in a candy store thinking about how happy he is to be going to the ball with Jade instead of going stag that night with Crabbe and Goyle. Now all he needs to do is not act a fool when the time arrives.  Meanwhile, Jade is over in the girls dormitory blushing from the fact that he had said yes to going with her.  </p><p>Jade writes a letter to her mother about preparing for the ball in addition to this morning's events at school. She hopes that the dance will go smoothly without turning into a nightmare.  Once Jade is done writing the letter she attaches it to her owl Melody and has her fly up the chimney to deliver the envelope to her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who does Pansy Parkinson really have feelings for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>However, Blaise is returning rather late  from the courtyard or so he says to keep prying eyes away. That's when he sees Pansy Parkinson talking to her small group of friends sitting by the fireplace in the common room area as the soothing sounds of the mermaids of the black lake sing everyone else to sleep. Although Pansy doesn't know that Blaise had actually been in one of the broom closets snogging Millicent Bulstrode earlier that evening. Yet sooner or later she was going to hear about it. </p><p>Pansy was only with him at the time to mask her true feelings for someone else. The next morning Millicent was in the library checking out a few books to read when she heard a person talking beside the bookshelf before leaving. However Pansy actually has feelings for Goyle and deep down Blaise knew it, but reserved not to say a word until he had proof last year on valentine's day.</p><p>Even though Draco and Jade were Frenemies all because Jade was known throughout Hogwarts as the "nice one in slytherin." In addition to the fact that she got along with Harry Potter and George Weasley her two best friends from gryffindor. One day sometime last year Draco found out from reading her journal that Jade used to have a crush on him, but he also learned as to why she can't stand his arrogant, pompous attitude either. 

"Why the bloody hell does Malfoy have to behave like a blasted git?!? I know he only acts like a prick because of his so called reputation.... however he's sweet and funny when he's around his mother or when he let's his guard down.  I told him that I'll never be his girlfriend because he doesn't respect everyone else at all! 

To be honest George Weasley makes me feel like I can be myself more often.  I'm starting to like George more and more each day. We have a few things in common, but we like pulling pranks together with Fred even if they do get out of hand a little."  

The next few days holds new surprises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance Practice Fiasco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some lessons are better learned the hard way. In this case.... Draco gets round two of that lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the Yule Ball fast approaching anyone who doesn't have a date are in frantic search of one. In addition to that some of the professors have chosen to hold dance lessons in the great hall. The girls are excited while the guys on the other hand are not so enthusiastic about it. But some of the boys have their minds in the gutter when thinking about girls let alone dancing close with one. </p><p>Professor McGonagall has Malfoy partner up with one of the Greengrass sisters for today's dance lesson. Goyle pairs up with his crush Pansy Parkinson and asks her to be his date for the ball. Pansy smiles at the thought, but frowns as she replies, "Goyle it's sweet of you to ask me to the ball. Although I already said yes to Harry. I will save a few dances for you." Goyle smiles at Pansy and accepts her offer to dance with him at the ball. Even if he's not her date at least Goyle is happy for now. </p><p>George asks Jade to be his dance partner and she gladly accepts. Not caring about how Malfoy is sending her a death glare right now. George leads while telling her jokes until everyone hears the record skip. Mr.Filch scrambles to replace the record with a new one. Although that's when George gives Fred the signal to living things up by switching the music to a song by the Weird Sisters.</p><p>Everyone in the great hall starts to relax a little as they're still practicing. After a while some people begin to switch dance partners. Draco takes this as an opportunity to try dancing with Jade for a change. As soon as George spun her around for the final time before sitting down to take a break. Draco smirks as he sneaks up behind Jade and grabs her...which causes Fred to stop the music. George sees what's going on then asks out of concern, "Oi! Jade are you alright?" She replies, " I'll be okay George. Don't worry." </p><p>Suddenly, Jade punches and drop kicks Draco in front of everyone in the great hall. Then she tells him through gritted teeth, "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me!!" Draco coughs as he gets up only to be pimp slapped by Jade before leaving and she says,  "Malfoy didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to grab girls without asking?!?" </p><p>Fred and George give her a hug and head over to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and the others. </p><p>Harry chuckles and says, "He deserved it. Honestly if Malfoy getting punched in the face by Hermione last year didn't get through to him....maybe this lesson would."</p><p>Crabbe speaks up to say, " See I told you not to mess with her like that!!!... This is what happens when you know yet you ignore reason." </p><p>Blaise walks past him laughing while trying to keep tears from his face. He regains his composer then says, " Untouchable Princess.. that's her other nickname from the boys who tried the same stunt or worse for getting on her bad side. Draco if I were you I'd be careful not to mess up on Christmas Eve." </p><p>With Blaise's final words still ringing in his ears...he knew that he had screwed up big time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cram lesson/Girl talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been almost a week since the whole dance practice fiasco with Malfoy in the great hall. Jade stayed away from the dungeon area unless she had class or needed something from her room. She either stayed in the library, the courtyard or by the black lake.  One afternoon she was helping Harry squeeze in some extra dance practice since he and the other champions were to begin the first dance of the evening.  </p><p>"Harry, you're improving slowly and that's good, but your steps are a tad too fast." Jade says when they take a break. "Thanks Jade. You're a good teacher and I'll work on it in the future." He says while looking at the lake.  After practicing again for another hour or two Harry and Jade head back towards the castle for dinner with Hermione and the others.</p><p>George spots Harry and Jade entering the great hall for dinner. He smiles and greets them both before eating with Fred who's talking to Angelina about quidditch for next year. However at the Slytherin table Malfoy has been constantly contemplating about how he should apologise to Jade without sounding like a total arse.  He was aware of the fact that she didn't like being touched in that manner. Yet and still he invaded her personal space in front of everyone. Honestly he thought one of the Weasley twins was gonna beat the crap out of him for sure. </p><p>Although deep down Draco kind of liked seeing her feisty side sometimes. But what he didn't count on was feeling the undertow of her rage that day. Later on he overheard Pansy and Millicent say that she's not speaking to him for three more days after classes were finished for the day. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting and laughing with Zabini in the common room playing a game of cards.</p><p>Two days later, Millie and the girls went to Hogsmeade to go pick up their dresses for the ball. Pansy looks at Jade and asks her, "Girl are you alright?" She looks at her and Millie then nods. Once they've arrived at the dress shop Millicent and Pansy's pay for their gowns first. Then ten minutes later Jade pays for her dress along with a cloak to cover it.  The girls headed over to the Three Broomsticks to speak more privately for a few hours before getting back to the castle. </p><p>Malfoy sees Jade with her friends and waits to try and trip her in the hallway. All because he's pissed at the fact that she's ignoring him. Thinking to himself, "How dare she give me the silent treatment!!! Does she not know how lucky she is to have me as her date?!?" While he's hiding in the shadows behind a pillar ranting. He becomes oblivious to the point that the girls are already inside the slytherin common room heading off to bed in the girls dormitory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Yule Ball Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the Yule Ball. Classes were cancelled as usual due to the holidays. So this allowed anyone to squeeze in some extra practice before the evening's festivities later on. Jade was helping Hermione and Ginny with their hair and make-up. Jade styled Ginny's hair with a braid on each side connecting into one braid at the end. With only a bit of blush and lip gloss because that's all Ginny really needed, but Hermione's hair and make-up was going to be a fun challenge. Hermione wanted to ease out of her shell for once in her life. Jade worked her magic and a few hours later let's just say that Hermione will feel like Cinderella at the ball tonight. Hermione and Ginny thanked Jade for her help before she left to go get herself ready.  </p><p>Jade goes outside to go aboard the Durmstrang ship to see her cousin Victor Krum. Lately they've been talking about family, friends and school amongst other things. Jade wanted Victor's opinion about her dress for the ball and Victor thanked her for the advice she had given him to ask her out. They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening hours getting ready. As Victor finished fastening his cape and school crest on his outfit he looked up to see Jade in a lovely burgundy gown and hooded cape with clear shoes that had a silver butterfly on top. Her hair was pulled back except for two wavelets in the front. Victor compliments her and places a Bulgarian rose in her hair. </p><p>The two cousins leave his room and head inside Hogwarts. Once they've reached the hallway entrance of the great hall where the ball is being held. Victor removes her cape revealing his cousin in her gown around the same time Millie and Blaise arrive from the stairway leading from Slytherin house. Millie squeals with joy then says, "Girl I hope Malfoy's face falls wide open once he sees you." Blaise joins the conversation by saying, " I bet he's going to act like an ass by the end of the night.." </p><p>Victor is with Hermione lining up with Harry and the other champions. A few minutes later Draco arrives along with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sees Jade in her gown and all he can do is compliment her, intertwine his arm with hers and proceed into the great hall. While his mind is shouting, " Oh wow!!! She looks so beautiful this evening...I hope that I don't screw up tonight! because I really do like her…"</p><p>Once the champions have danced the first dance of the evening everyone joins in. So far Draco is behaving himself while dancing and laughing with Jade for a few songs. After a few minutes, they go to sit at a table to talk in order for him to apologise for being a jerk last week. She accepts the apology and they go back to the dance floor but, to talk and dance with their friends.  Half way through the evening Victor and Jade dance for a bit before he goes back to Hermione. Malfoy is joking with Blaise while Goyle is dancing with Pansy having a good time. </p><p>Suddenly, Fred looks at how his twin has been staring at Saint-Knight since she walked in with her cousin and then with Malfoy. Fred taps him on the arm and says, "George are you just going to stand there or are you going to bloody ask her to dance?" George pats his twin on the back as he goes to twirl Jade around on the dance floor as the song "This Is The Night" plays. While they're enjoying each other's company dancing their butts off when a jealous Draco walks over trying to grab his date's wrist…only to end up groping her butt as the result. 

George sees that Jade is not okay and places her with Fred to be safe. George looks at her with heartfelt concern. A few minutes before it turns into a calm raging tornado once he has set his sights on Malfoy only to punch him in the stomach. Then he whispers in Malfoy's ear, "You had no bloody right to touch Jade like that! She already forgave you for being a jerk last week. Now I know that you're jealous in addition to having major insecurity issues. I'm only going to say this once so please STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER!!"  George walks away to go comfort Jade outside with Fred and his date. 

However, Ron and Hermione ended up getting into an argument that resulted in Hermione crying by the end of the night with Ron needing to cool his head. The last song of the night "Magic Works" was playing when George and Jade returned to continue their dance that had been interrupted a while ago. The slow danced until the very end of the song was over.  Jade walked with Hermione and the twins to Gryffindor Tower to go sleep there instead of heading down stairs to the dungeon where her house is.  

The girls change clothes after a few minutes Jade writes a letter to her family explaining everything that happened at the ball. Then she places an enchantment to send the letter.  Fred hugs his twin proudly then says, " Hey I'm very proud of you George. You defended her honor and taught that spoiled brat Malfoy a lesson." George smiles at Fred  and tells him, "I want Jade to be happy. To see her smile, hear her laugh, wipe her tears when she's sad, but mostly to love and protect her always." Yet what they didn't realize was that Jade had heard the conversation between them. Just as she was about to tell them thank you and goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after the Yule Ball and let's just say that things ended on a sour note for a few people. Blaise and Millicent were talking about what had happened towards the end of last night. Millicent is sitting on the couch cuddling with her man. As she stared into the fireplace and said, "I hope that Jade's alright. I'm worried because she didn't return back to the girls dorm last night." Blaise kisses Millie on her forehead and tells her, "She's alright. You know due to what happened to her last night with Malfoy. I'd say that his chances of asking her to be his girlfriend are shot to shit at this point."  After cuddling a little while longer they head out to grab breakfast at the great hall.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jade's already there with Harry, Hermione, the twins and Ron. Harry can see that the girls had cried silently in their sleep. So he nudged Ron in the ribs a bit then asked, "So when are you going to apologise to Hermione? You know that deep down you were acting like a total git. And like I said last night I don't have a problem with Victor and Hermione even though I know they're just friends." Ron fiddles with the food on his plate as he listens to Harry trying to talk some sense into him. Jade and the twins are talking about a few holiday prank ideas with Hermione to help cheer her up. </p>
<p>Although, Draco is sitting with his friends and the rest of slytherin. Suddenly his owl appears flying to drop off what looks like to be a letter addressed to him. But before he opens it Pansy Parkinson shouts out from across the table, "Looks like someone's got themselves a howler!!"</p>
<p> Draco nervously opens it to hear the voice of his father shouting at him about how they had received a letter from the Saint-Knight family at 2:00am explaining how he had the audacity to behave in such a manner at the ball last night. That hearing this news has his mother throwing dishes at the wall in the kitchen. "SON YOU BETTER APOLOGISE FOR INVADING HER PERSON! IF WE RECEIVE ONE MORE LETTER ABOUT YOU NOT KEEPING YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!! WE WILL SEND YOUR ASS TO LIVE WITH TONKS FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS!!!" </p>
<p>After that the howler rips itself to pieces and Draco is scared shitless. Thinking of how he would dread having to live with his cousin and they don't see eye to eye at all. He decides to behave from now on...if he survives this school year. Blaise shakes his head then says, " Hey also keep in mind what one of the Weasley twins told you last night too. I saw what happened." </p>
<p>Jade leaves with the twins to work on a holiday prank kit while Hermione goes to the library. Harry and Ron go to see Hagrid for a while before returning to the common room. Draco heads up to the astronomy tower in order to think about how to apologise for his display of disorderly misconduct towards her. In order for this plan to work he'll have to open himself up and just tell her. At least Draco has made a promise to himself  that he'll respect her decision even if he won't like it. He must respect her wishes if he truly wants her to be happy. Draco says quietly to himself, "I really screwed things up. She knows I don't convey my feelings that well but I still do like her even though I did read her diary last year and found out things that I shouldn't have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours of thinking about what he's going to say when he sees her. Draco leaves the astronomy tower only to find Jade approaching the stairway probably to check on her plants. That's when he calls out asking, "Jade can we talk in the hallway once you're done checking on your flowers please?" She looks at him and nods without saying a word to him for a few minutes. </p>
<p>Once she's done watering her plants she leaves the astronomy tower. While they are walking in silence Draco stops only to take a deep breath and say, "Jade I know that you probably won't forgive me or my awful behavior last night, but I wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry. Also during sometime within our third year...I-I read your diary...I wanted to find out if you felt anyway about me at all." While he is explaining everything. The only thing Jade can do is listen for the time being.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Fred and George are on their way to find Jade so that they can all exchange Christmas gifts together. George tells Fred that he's been thinking about when it would be the right time to tell her how he feels. Fred hugs his twin and wishes him good luck as they are walking in the hallway. The twins hear two voices coming from down the hall. Only to see and hear Malfoy apologizing to Jade, but what they didn't expect was to see and hear her response which could be heard from several places from where they were standing.  </p>
<p>Once Jade had taken a few moments to fully absorb what Draco had told her. She looks at him sideways then yells, "MORAG MACDOUGAL! What in the bloody hell were you doing reading my diary?!? Yes, I'll admit I did have a crush on you in our second year, but I came to my senses during our third year. Malfoy you have been such a jerk since day one. I had hoped one day you would change… now I know you'll never change for the better!!!" </p>
<p>Draco listens to how angry and upset she is with him. Now that he knows how Jade truly feels. Draco clears his throat then asks, "All I need to know is this...d-do you have feelings for someone else and if so who?  Jade I need to tell you t-that...I like you. Even though I may have a messed up way of showing it. I am sorry for everything that happened last night. Will you forgive me please?" </p>
<p>However, the Weasley twins are listening to their conversation behind a pillar in the hall. George is a little nervous to find out what Jade's going to say to Malfoy. Fred tells his brother to calm down and that everything will be fine. Although they can't help but to laugh silently a bit. Jade takes a few deep breaths before answering Draco's questions. She looks to the pillar then says, "Yes, I do have feelings for someone else and I've liked George Weasley for nearly three years now. Malfoy I'll accept your apology on the condition that you don't bother me unless it deals with classes, quidditch practice or social events where I have to be present with my family okay. Hopefully we can try to be friends." Draco has a look of complete shock on his face that it takes him a while to process everything. Yet he decides to respect her wishes. </p>
<p>A few minutes later Fred and George appear in front of the pillar from around the corner. They spot Jade walking away heading towards the eastern courtyard. They laugh and smile while exchanging presents only for Fred to leave so he and Ron could play wizard's chess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Mistletoe Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Jade are standing in the eastern courtyard talking and laughing. Especially after the snowball fight ended as a tie. Only to wipe the snow off of their coats. That is until they decide to sit under a tree for a while as they're exchanging Christmas gifts. Both have promised not to open their gifts until they're inside the Gryffindor common room since all of they're friends are having a little party later.</p><p>Jade takes the awkward silence as an opportunity to thank George for defending her honor on the night of the ball.  She takes a deep breath then says, " George...I wanted to thank you for when you had defended my honor against Draco. So thank you." George gives her a hug as he tells her calmly, " Honestly Jade…Malfoy had it coming to him. Also if he really liked you he wouldn't have behaved the way he did that night."  She nods her head in agreement. As she looks up to see mistletoe beginning to form right above their heads. George sees this and blushes a little realizing that he still has her wrapped in his arms.</p><p>George decides to go ahead and confess his feelings to Jade. Even though he already knows that she's had a major crush on him for almost three years straight. He giggles to himself for a few minutes. Suddenly he clears his throat which causes Jade to look at him with concern for a moment. Only to hear George say, "Jade I really do like you and have for quite sometime....a-and I was hoping to ask.. would you like to be my girlfriend?" After hearing his confession all she can do is smile and  answer him with a kiss on the lips since the mistletoe is right above them. Then she replies, "Yes, George Weasley I'd be honored to be your girlfriend and I've liked you for a long time." All George can do now is pick Jade up and spin her around due to feeling so happy about the good news.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>